


Gesundheit

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Digital Art, Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Gesundheit

Would somebody get Lumpy a box of tissues? He doesn't look so good. 


End file.
